


【YGO Vrains│草遊】To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: CP：草薙翔一X藤木遊作✔這是在YGO裡第一次嘗試非初代的同人，不知是否會超級OOC✔感覺標題有些怪...真是取名無能✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖





	1. To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun

草薙翔一坐在公園的椅子上，手背交疊撐住下巴，不時抬眼關注了一下前方電子鐘的時間...還有...5分鐘。

 

他在一年前將一串加密的密語投放在一個內行人才知道的黑客論壇上，特別撰寫成只有知道少量內幕和有一定優秀技術的人才能解析的方式。

 

但就這樣一年過去，黑客論壇的資訊流動很快，大概才過了幾個小時他發的訊息已經沉到底了。草薙基本上也不再抱持希望，畢竟他一直以來都是單打獨鬥的，情報什麼的還是自己找尋吧，那個當下他一定是對多年幾乎一無所獲的現狀感到絕望，才會想發那種訊息。

直到幾天前...

沉寂了一年的訊息有人回覆了，在幾次的線上溝通後（全程加密的信息），對方表示願意與他交換更多的情報。

 

所以他現在才會在這邊吹著冷風等待，公園裡的人越來越少，就在他此刻越發覺得自己像個中年失業喪志無家可歸的人，或是被女友放鴿子的失意男時──

一雙尺寸略小的球鞋步近了他的視線──

 

✖✖✖

 

看著眼前一邊吸著可樂一邊敲打鍵盤的初中生，草薙不止一次在想自己當下為何要把這個孩子拉上同一條船。

 

當他發現來的人是個孩子時，驚訝其實只有一瞬，因為他也猜想到那個破解他信息的人不會輕易現身的可能。

「我不喜歡拐彎抹角，你有帶什麼口訊就快說吧，然後回去告訴那個人，我尊重他的隱私，我只對情報有興趣。」

 

沒想到那個有著一雙翠綠色眼睛的孩子眉頭皺了起來，然後也不作聲，而是傾身湊近，這個年紀的孩子特有的稚嫩搭配上面無表情的臉龐極具衝突性，不過他的聲音倒比外表要沉穩多了，用著只有兩人聽得見的音量低語：「草薙翔一先生，我也不喜歡拐彎抹角。」

 

✖✖✖

 

「新開發的熱狗...味道怎麼樣？」

「好吃。」

但你的表情怎麼味同嚼蠟啊！？

就算已經過了兩週草薙還是不太確定要怎麼和這個冷漠的孩子打交道，雖然他比自己那個拒絕與外界一切溝通的弟弟好懂多了，但是要完全解析藤木遊作在想什麼還是有一定的難度。

 

照理說初中的男孩子理應是精力旺盛活潑好動的時期，但是遊作的臉上卻有著揮之不去的一種倦怠，明顯的黑眼圈就像數日沒有安穩的入眠一樣，微微泛著青色的蒼白皮膚一看就是飲食不正常導致有點營養不良。

 

藤木遊作給他的第一個印象簡直像極了小時候和弟弟在路邊的紙箱發現的雛貓，瘦瘦小小的同時對他人警戒心非常高。

飼養貓咪也是這種感覺嗎？不會與你特別親近也不會表現自己的開心，不過卻會與你共處一個空間達成雙方有共識的平衡，唉，自己果然一個人生活太久了才會想這些有的沒有的。

人類...可能總是下意識的追求某些羈絆和關係吧。

 

他替自己倒一杯黑咖啡，也給遊作一杯熱牛奶，孩子低聲道了謝接過，眼光卻不自覺飄下他手中的黑咖啡。

 

「小孩子別喝這個，你會睡不著。」

草薙顧不得燙直接把黑咖啡喝了大半杯：「小孩子不早睡會長不高，矮個子的男人未來可不受女孩子歡迎──」

 

「草薙先生。」

 

一雙碧綠炯炯有神的瞪著他：「我不是小孩子了。」

 

青少年特有的反抗心和青春叛逆期，草薙無奈的想，可惜自己的弟弟連叛逆的機會也被奪去，最後一次看到他時除了縮在角落什麼也無法反應。

 

「我們第一次見面時，我就說了，我們是平等的合作關係，請不要把我當孩子，理由有三：1.只有合作關係是平等的才能成為彼此的助力 2.我自認為我的技術可以完勝那些年紀比我大的黑客 3.綜合上述兩點希望草稚先生也能把我當作大人。」

 

「...喝完牛奶我們再弄一小時你就回家去吧，你得早點上床睡。」

 

「......」

 

✖✖✖

 

對於這個合作夥伴，藤木遊作一開始的疑慮並不比草薙少，不過遊作足夠冷靜，他明白自己現階段可以做到的事情有多少，自己最缺少的並不是技術，而是...

 

「遊作，醒了嗎？晚飯好了，先吃了吧？」

 

蓋在背上的大衣有種令人安穩的氣息──洗衣粉的味道和熱狗的油炸味，他下課後在熱狗車外面的小桌假寐了一下。

 

這兩年來他幾乎都是伴隨著這種氣味入眠，這個大衣是草薙桑在他睡著時蓋的吧...？

 

一份熱騰騰的熱狗旁邊還擺著一疊脆薯，外加可樂輕放在他面前，麵包裡夾的配料和上週的不太一樣，一咬下就會爆出濃郁起司的內心、切片的新鮮番茄和爽口的西生菜，真不知草薙桑為什麼每天除了在網路上東奔西跑還有時間研發新菜色？而且每次都一臉期待的希望自己發表意見。

常常一對上草薙那等著自己意見的表情，藤木遊作就很不忍告訴草薙：他其實對食物的要求非常之低甚至對味道也非常的...遲鈍。

不知是否因為在那半年的折磨中，算是人體的防衛機制吧，一切的感受越變越不清晰，才能抵擋一切的睏盹、飢餓、疼痛、恐懼...等情緒，他在療養院的那段日子裡甚至一度舌頭嚐不出任何味道。

 

「...遊作你馬上就要畢業了吧？終於要上高中了。」

 

「嗯，下個月好像是畢業典禮。」

 

「『好像』？遊作你也太不關心校園生活了，下課時做什麼都行，在學校就該專心些。還有──」

草薙用一把夾子指了指他：「你最近曠課太嚴重了，上了高中的話這樣可不行。」

 

草薙桑，這兩年下來你越來越婆婆媽媽了。

遊作選擇繼續和桌上那碟食物奮戰。

 

「到時我會去參加的。」

 

「草薙桑不用這麼麻煩，我領完證書就回來了。」

其實他本來沒打算繼續升學，不過草薙桑義正嚴詞的下了通牒：「不乖乖上學就不和你合作了。」當時配合著握在手上的菜刀要說多有說服力就多有說服力。

 

「這可不行，人的一生中可沒幾次畢業典禮。」草薙語調輕快的有點刻意，吹著口哨將煎的香氣四溢的熱狗翻個面。

 

每當草薙桑開始叨念著自己學生生活的時候十之八九是在想仁的事情。遊作並不反感這樣偶爾叨念一下自己弟弟的草薙，畢竟那是他唯一的親人。

不過每當看到草薙哥這樣的言行，心中那股無法忽視的低落就會浮現──草薙桑正透過他在看著仁。

 

「說起來，遊作想要什麼畢業禮物？」

 

「熱狗。」

 

「熱狗之外的。」草薙把翻動熱狗的烤夾揮動的喀嚓喀嚓響：「想到再跟我說吧，噢，不會是SOL最新出的電玩吧？」

 

「我又不是小孩子。」

 

「是是，遊作不是小孩子。」

番茄...超級酸的。

 

tbc...

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

剛好在一個小活動中抽到了一個不寫草遊有點可惜的題目，所以就試著動筆了，剛好也一直很想寫遊作和草薙初遇的時候。（然後乖巧的坐等動畫打臉）

因為越寫越長乾脆剩下的之後再發吧，因為目前後面那些不可言說還在卡

全部寫完應該會有種我到底在寫啥小的茫然感...

 

 

 

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

 

在這種理應多愁善感的年齡，應該會對各種感情患得患失，不過藤木遊作肯定是屬於情感迴路比較容易出現BUG的那一型，這不僅草薙翔一惋惜過，連未來那個成為人質的AI都吐槽過。

 

畢竟在他那被刻意中斷的人生中，他兩成的時間在惡夢中逃亡，七成的時間為了復仇而行動，僅剩不到一成的時間才能勉強分給四周不太入他心的人事物。

 

所以每次面對草薙翔一的關心和各種包容，都會令他不安。草薙初期是被劃進遊作作為復仇行動所形成的關係裡，遊作甚至在當時想過他們的合作會不會在數月內告吹，或者該說...會不會是自己先無法「處理」這段有生以來建立的「關係」而一個人脫離這個合作？

 

因為這樣越來越緊密的關係讓他有段時間越發抗拒，自從那個事件後只要自己的「空間」被剝奪他就會焦慮萬分，就算逃回到自己幾乎空無一物的家裡，又會被足以吞噬自身的安靜與惡夢折磨。

 

這時候他就會像著魔一樣又晃到熱狗車前，就算他依然無法評價食物有多美味，但是填飽肚子後的滿足感和Cafe Nagi溫暖的燈光及草薙桑關切的聲音，總會讓他安定下來。

 

在這兩年的合作中，草薙越來越能先一步知道自己的想法，每當他皺著眉頭思索著難道自己太過喜形於色，就會被對方揉揉腦袋：「不要小看大人啊，遊作也要多依賴我一點才行。」

 

到現在為止他和草薙桑已經無法完全被界定成只為了復仇而結交的夥伴，如果...他甚至有天真的想過...就算有一天真的了結了這一切復仇的因緣，自己在私情上還是願意繼續與草薙結下長久的交情，這種認知在自己現在這種無法思考長遠未來的規劃裡，著實是少有的──

 

──當然，也有可能是因為「特殊情況」才會有這些不著邊際的想法，體內泛起的高溫並不能保證聰明的腦子有和平時一樣的高效能。

 

「遊作，熱度再退不下去就直接去醫院，你這樣很危險！」

 

草薙替他擰乾了布，又繼續替他擦身，看著意識不太清晰的孩子，雖然對遊作把自己弄成這樣很生氣，但現在首要思考的是怎麼把人打包去醫院，可是在LINK VRAINS空間登出後造成的Flashback現象並不是實際存在的，是一種殘留在意識內的逼真幻覺，真的送去醫院有辦法解決嗎？

 

「唔...水...」

腦袋很暈，Flashback現象彷彿正在拆散他每根骨頭，身體泛起了難解的高溫和劇烈的疼痛，簡直像是又回到了那個不停被折磨的房間。自己這種比一般人還要能感受到LINK VRAINS的存在，在承受Flashback影響時也是數倍的。

 

「你等等...」草薙企圖給他餵水，不過水喝不太進去，大半都浸濕了他的胸口。草薙想了下，乾脆喝了一小口，俯身接近遊作因為發熱而滾燙的嘴唇。

 

溫度適中的水流淌過喉嚨，稍稍滋潤了他乾澀的喉嚨，最重要的是對方比自己體溫略低的皮膚非常舒服，他忍不住抬起發軟的雙手，環住身前令人安心的溫度，甚至在對方想要掙脫時，近乎拗直的貼在那令人眷戀的柔軟上。

 

藤木遊作永遠知道自己在做什麼，身體的不適只能阻礙他思考的速度，無法擾亂他的判斷和決定。他想要的東西不多，人生中能掌握的事物幾乎沒有，對他人的善意表現更是笨拙，所以當一個一直渴望的事物送到眼前，也只會用最直接的方式。

 

✖✖✖

 

「這次是因為我的獨斷獨行造成的危機。作為搭檔這是我嚴重的失職。」藍色的腦袋非常慎重的垂下。

 

草薙故意不看擺出反省姿態的遊作，而是有一搭沒一搭的擺弄著面前的烹調器材，畢竟他這次是真的氣壞了，以往草薙對遊作這種事前很衝動，事後也會老實（？）的反差行為頂多頭疼，但這次遊作實在太過分──竟然要採取自毀的行為？！要不是他趕緊制止，後果肯定不堪設想。

加上昨晚的遊作被Flashback引發的症狀折磨的一塌糊塗，甚至做出了自己都無法理解的舉動，殘留在唇上的觸感鮮明的過分，要不是昨晚顧忌操心著他的健康狀況，他早就把這渾小子教訓一頓了。

 

「還有、我的確也有更該和草薙桑道歉的事...昨晚的事，我其實是有意識的。」

 

慢著，怎麼突然承認了？！

草薙不得不把視線重新移回遊作身上，對方的眼神太認真了，完全不像是玩笑，不對，這孩子根本不懂怎麼開玩笑吧？！難道這是遊作的計策？！況且現在這種情況自己應該繼續生氣還是怎樣，這個發展太跳痛了！

 

「遊作你...算了，現在你的狀態不適合解析，你先回家吧，我需要處理一些──」

 

「草薙桑！」

遊作直接欺身而上，按住對方想要轉身離開的肩膀。

「我的確常常不聽你的勸告，擅自就行動，但也是經過謹慎思考得出的結論。」

 

每次他自顧自的行動就常讓自己深陷危機，草薙之後都是板著一張臉，卻甚少責備他。

 

昨晚他因自己的誤判在LINK VRAINS裡幾乎命懸一夕，窮追不捨的漢諾騎士逮住了他，他當下差點想用粗暴的手段把自己的LINK VRAINS形象數據銷毀──就算影響到現實的身體也無所謂了──

 

「1.昨晚如果我不毀掉我自身的數據，漢諾就會得到我們目前所知的所有數據情報！ 」

 

他不能讓兩人目前所有的努力付諸流水，結果就在他要採取自毀手段時，草薙終於製作出了臨時的突破口把他扯出了LINK VRAINS──

 

「2.這些情報肯定也會為草薙桑引來殺身之禍！ 」

 

如果漢諾解析了他的一切，肯定也會尋線抓到草薙，經過十年前的事情遊作知曉失去有多可怕，如果他就此失去對方──

 

「 3.綜合以上兩點加上當時登出系統被漢諾騎士封住的情況下我一定要這麼做！」

 

「遊作你──」

 

「安靜點草薙桑！」遊作直接把手摀在他的嘴上，語氣是不容質疑的命令口吻：「接下來是我昨晚登出後為什麼要對你作出這種事的理由！1.經過了這次的事情，我更加確定我需要草薙桑！」

 

他相信自己的技術可能已足夠，但他需要一個可以放心把後背交與對方的人，一個可以與他共享那段不堪的秘密，能一起攜手的戰友──

 

「2.還有我無法容忍失去草薙桑！最後第3點──」

遊作深吸了一口氣，一字一句努力的就像是從齒縫間擠出：「──我...喜歡草薙桑。」

看著年長者目瞪口呆的神情，遊作鬆開了他按住對方嘴巴的手，並將腦袋抵在對方的肩膀上。

 

「我鄭重的向你道歉，我本來以為自己的覺悟足夠了，卻還是做出這些讓你困擾的事情──」

「接下來我會深刻反省，我從你那裡得到了太多，所以我也想成為可以負擔草薙桑的人...所以...」

 

可以也正視我嗎？

──請注視著「我」...

 

THE END

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

話說在寫的時候越發覺得草遊真的非常暖啊！明明對這個世間的一切無法投以信任的遊作，卻可以全副信任草薙，想必在最早的時候，草薙桑釋出了足夠的溫情與善意和包容，才能感化這個比AI還要冰冷的遊作，唉其實要寫的內容應該還有很多，不過目前正文+番外已經八千多個字還是完全停不下來，但是感覺再寫應該就收不了尾了（汗）以後有機會再補強吧！


	2. 【YGO Vrans│草遊 r18】當我們親吻彼此的孤寂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以視作之前那篇To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun的番外  
> ➨因為報名了一個操作群裡不可言說的小活動所產的糧  
> ➨所以簡而言之內容當然就是如此這般那般  
> ➨感覺V6的人物性格還是抓不太對！  
> ➨啊總之不要打我，要打也請溫柔點(逃走)
> 
>  
> 
> ✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

今天才換上的高中制服外套被有些隨意的扔在地板上。接下來是領帶，還有長褲...

「慢著慢著遊作，你太急了...！」  
草薙趕緊抓住遊作奮力與襯衫釦子搏鬥的雙手，就算稍早對方非常有氣勢的提出邀請，到了真正來時還是會緊張嗎？  
「這制服是新的，別扯壞了。」

「但我擔心草薙桑反悔。」少年人語氣很無辜，視線很銳利，捏住釦子的手透漏著焦慮。

草薙低頭吻在遊作的手上：「我已經答應過了，所以你不用急。」

「草薙桑，那個禮物...還可以要求嗎？」

「哦哦！你終於想好啦？說來聽聽。」  
那是在他們確認關係後的一週，剛從高中處理完新生註冊手續的遊作，突然非常認真的和他提起這件事情。

「請草薙桑...和我做。」  
遊作唇間溢出的話語和四周的聲音撞在一起，廣播的聲音、行人的聲音、交通號誌的聲音及突然過分清晰的油炸聲伴隨著砸落地板的菜刀讓草薙的大腦一陣轟鳴，他似乎聽到了不得了的動詞。

「...就是SEX。」彷彿怕他沒聽清楚，遊作又補了一句。

草薙猛的跑出熱狗車把站在外頭的高中生扯進去，雖然目前廣場上沒多少人，但天曉得剛有沒有人聽見，他可不想被抓去警局。

在門窗緊閉的熱狗車內兩人進行了一段包含著宗教哲理法律思想人倫的激烈辯駁，最後是藤木遊作獲勝，草薙翔一口感舌躁腦袋混亂的攤在偽裝成料理檯的電腦桌上宣告戰敗。

 

被剝的差不多的遊作異常的安靜，趴在床舖上將臉枕進枕頭，倒不是說遊作沉默很奇怪，畢竟少年平常話就不多。只是在這個過分靜謐的空間總覺得讓人不自然，或許是少了平時敲打鍵盤的聲音，和烹飪器材的運作聲。

「...明明等你成年也不遲...」  
草薙無奈的摸出買來的潤滑液，擠在手指上，讓體溫融化那些油狀的膏脂。

「我不覺得有什麼問題。」  
枕頭裡的聲音有點悶：「話說我要這麼趴著到什麼時候？」

這個臭小鬼，趴著是為了讓你減輕心理壓力啊！

見他如此不耐，草薙乾脆示意他側臥，將黏糊的液體抹在他的小腹上，並往下游移：「我該欣慰你這麼冷靜嗎？你現在鎮定的彷彿要幹這事的是別人。」

「草薙桑...我並非完全一無所知...」  
遊作其實一開始就抱持著草薙會拒絕的預期，但是他也同樣秉持著一定要說服草薙的覺悟而來。

草薙當時在熱狗車裡直嚷著這是犯罪，我們現在不能做這種事情，遊作你才16歲也根本不清楚這件行為的意義！

而遊作是這樣回應的：草薙桑也同意了我們是戀人關係，既然是戀人那為什麼不行？況且如果做這件事是犯罪，那先要求你的我，罪並不會比你輕。

被這種歪理弄的愣住的草薙，足足沉默了十秒鐘後苦笑出聲，表情像是吞下了一罐醃黃瓜。  
──這聽起來像「共犯」。

遊作的嘴角微微勾起──我們不是一直是嗎？

 

「...唔...那裡...」  
牢騷歸牢騷，埋怨歸埋怨，所有的胡思亂想與自持也在下方的性器開始被套弄時宣告破滅，用浸滿潤滑液的手規律的擼動，乎輕乎重的吮吻落在比同齡青少年的膚色還要白皙的背上。

「...啊......」  
遊作連喘息的聲音都非常微弱，要不是能從他發紅的耳朵和已經勃起的器官來判斷，可能還會以為他完全對這些無感。

就在草薙思索著遊作應該很快就會被推上頂點時，遊作突然用手肘往後頂開始推拒：「暫、暫停一下...我也...哈...要、幫草薙桑...」

「先去一次比較舒服吧？你應該差不多了？」  
草薙加重了套弄的速度，畢竟第一次還是先讓遊作盡興比較好，況且他也不太相信遊作真能幫他。

但是遊作開始企圖扳開草薙握住他慾望的手指，第一次實在沒什麼持久力，更何況草薙在他背上用嘴唇磳來磨去，微刺的小鬍渣像是另類的刺激，再不暫停他覺得自己一定會先到達高潮。

「不...不要...我、要和草薙桑一、起...！」  
好不容易掙脫開來，他連移動身子時都萬分小心，畢竟他的器官現在正在隨時會崩潰的邊緣，扒下對方的褲子拉鍊和內褲時幾乎沒有遲疑，甚至帶了點兇狠，挺起來的陽具馬上躍進自己的視線，遊作的目光一副如臨大敵般，閉上眼就張口含住。

只是頭頂馬上傳來抽氣的聲音──  
「慢、慢一點遊作──牙、牙齒...」  
顯然年輕人的技術已經不能用青澀、而是得用極度差勁來形容，他在草薙抗議的開始推自己的腦袋時，選擇改用舔拭吸允的方式，再配合對方剛剛為自己擼動的手法。

握在手裡的器官燙的像是烙鐵，隨著摸索出來的經驗逐漸上了軌道，對方本來推拒的手也轉為在自己的髮間揉搓...這是在表揚自己做的不錯嗎？想到這裡遊作又更往口中含進了一些，就算瀕臨窒息的感覺實在不怎麼好。

「遊作...先退開點...」  
不過年輕人似乎因為過於專注沒有聽見，結果被突如其來嗆口的衝擊弄的直咳嗽，白濁滴滴答答的從他掩住嘴巴的指縫間滲出。

「咳...咳咳...！」

「...遊、遊作...你還好吧？不要喝下去快吐掉...」

「...唔、咳...這個...有點腥...」  
這是遊作把殘留的精液咳在面紙上並緩過氣後給出的評價：「剛開始有點像是在咬沒有味道的熱狗。」

「不，我不是問這個...」成年人已經尷尬的想要在床上挖個洞躦進去了，所以選擇抱住少年的肩膀，避免對方看見自己現在的表情。

「我做的不好？」  
遊作被重新壓倒在床上時小聲的詢問。

「不，你總是出乎我意料之外。」  
草薙擠進少年的兩條腿之間，將右腿拉開，安撫那個還處於緊繃狀態的器官。

「...哈...草薙桑...」遊作難耐的抓住草薙的左手，他異常的敏感，奇異卻也無法描述的感覺此刻具象的像是在他皮膚上亂竄的小生物，或許是下方的慾望始終得不到真正的排解？  
「...摸我...快一點...！」

當炙熱抵在那個經過了前戲，已經十分濕潤的入口時，草薙又再一次試圖從那雙翠綠中找出一絲拒絕或是掙扎的情緒，但那雙眼睛除了少了一點平常的銳利，多了一份迷濛外，餘下的只有溫順。  
不過當他開始挺進，遊作倏的皺緊了眉頭，汗珠從額上滾落，床單被糾纏成了麻花。

「接下來會更辛苦...」  
草薙在遊作耳邊低語：「...你確定要繼續？」

遊作枕在枕頭上的腦袋一開始先是搖晃又是點頭完全不明所以，不過本來絞緊了床單的雙手倒是攀上草薙的頸子，釋出了繼續的暗示。

其過程非常難以言喻，遊作大部分用來形容外界的字眼多是理性而客觀的，太過情緒性或是戲劇化的修辭他甚少使用。  
不過如果真的要歸納出此刻三種感受，那可能就是「黏膩」、「脹疼」...以及──

「終於...全部進去了...」

花了不少時間草薙才將性器完全擠進遊作的體內，過程中遊作覺得自己難受的連呼吸都艱難，雖然草薙一直透過親吻他的身體和揉搓他胸前的乳首來轉移他的注意力，不過那個地方卻事與願違的絞緊，撕裂般的鈍疼還一度不小心讓他在掙扎中抓傷了草薙桑的肩膀。

「......」  
終於完成這個困難的步驟連草薙自己都沒有任何從容可言，額上都是汗水，為了遷就遊作而刻意忍耐導致連聲音都是沙啞的，他觀察了一下那個連接處，撐的十分可憐，性器或許也因為疼痛顯得有些疲軟，腰部的肌肉崩的死緊，他半是帶著試探的想法輕按了一下遊作的腹部：「...感覺好像摸的到...你真的太瘦了...」

「唔...別壓...」  
遊作努力的吸氣，胸膛劇烈的起伏，強迫自己習慣身體裡填充了異物的違和感。  
「請...快些...草薙桑...」

 

抽動的頻率隨著時間的流逝在加速，床單被汗水及體液弄的溼答答，上方又緊貼著溫暖的體溫，非常像高熱不退的那晚，全程被對方照看的時候。

──所以這就是性的真實樣貌嗎？  
在逐漸被撞的支離破碎的意識中這樣想著，他也不明白自己是否已經體會到的就是他人形容的那種歡愉，不過不可否認這的確是十分刺激的行為──不像LINK VRAINS裡那種虛假的擬真，也不是Flashback造成的幻覺，而是確切存在的疼痛和高熱。

碾壓在前列腺上的性器讓人禁不住顫抖 ，自己本應釋放過的慾望又再度抬頭，被夾在對方與自己的軀體之間來回碾壓，濕濡濡淌下一堆液體沾濕了他的小腹──明明在進行這種說不上舒適的行為，但是被頂到深處、連在一起的緊密感卻也令他「安心」──

草薙桑是先邀請他進入這段合作關係裡的人，雖然一開始因為利益和相同目標組成的搭檔，卻也因為長時間的相處產生了近似那種...自己已經失去的情感──渴望與人建立的「羈絆」。提出這個要求或許也是一種「儀式感」，體現出了自己心中私人的妄念。

──我們都是被奪去了重要之物，已經一無所有的人，至少，我們現在擁有對方。

隨後腹腔內灼熱的溫度伴隨著潮濕的觸感和一團亂的思緒，他終於射在了草薙的小腹上。

最後的意識停留對方唇上的觸感，以及灌進體內的一股熱流。

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

靠在舊沙發上的遊作像隻飽食後慵懶的貓，微濕的頭髮貼在兩頰，過長又寬大的衣服剛好掩在大腿根，白花花的兩條腿就這樣掛在沙發扶手上。

「拿去吧，小心燙。」  
草薙遞給他的馬克杯散發出了濃郁的苦香。

「所以...現在草薙桑終於當我是大人了？」遊作懶洋洋的吹了吹手中溫度略高的容器。

「是因為我們今天要熬夜。」草薙將一條毛巾蓋在他頭上擦了擦，吸去多餘的水分：「我們現在可落下了不少的進度！今晚一定要把數據解析出來才行。」

「放心吧草薙桑...」遊作按住覆在他腦袋上的手：「只要我們兩個一起，一定沒有做不到的事情。」

 

The End

2018/03/15

還有題外話，關於作哥怎麼知道相關知識的，那啥...他雖然人際能力比較有困難但是腦子很好，網路上資源很多，大家年輕時都懂的查（不要辯解x

話說在寫的時候越發覺得草遊真的非常暖啊！而且草遊和我至今萌的主力CP不太一樣，我通常萌的CP都一副深仇大恨每天爭吵，要談個戀愛可能比切腹還困難（喂


End file.
